


Blade and Bow

by kyuun_chan



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags when I think of them, M/M, Multi, giant killer animal machines, voltron HZD AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuun_chan/pseuds/kyuun_chan
Summary: How do you tell someone that there is a Demon out there, waiting, watching and gathering an army to wipe them out, to wipe out everything?All this blood, sweat and tears that they put into this fight that they might not win, What do you do about this Demon that causes so death and fire.Lance did not have any answers, not for his mother, his Tribe or himself.





	Blade and Bow

The life of a Nora Seeker is one of the hardest things he has to live with, along with leaving his home, his family. Moving to the north side of Sacred Lands out the safety of the Embrace, to oversee the place where he needs to look for these answers was a way to put distance between him and this hurt. But the happens when you are selected to be a seeker, to be this searcher of answers that might never be found, there was really no way around what happened, no way to explain it to his family.

 

Well, nothing that they would believe.

 

The lodge he ended up living in and fixing up was one the small lights of his new life after what happened 3 years ago. he tried to make where it didn't look lifeless and dead. The ornaments he crafted were so similar to the ones his mother made and his grandmother’ s. They brought the feeling of the past that he was forced to leave behind.

 

But over those longs months, he found a routine that was easy to follow. Wake up, stretch, go hunting for fresh meat, skin the animal, cook and dry the skin, fix up the lodge, and stare at the machines that roam the valley near this new cauldron new till dusk then goes to bed. See so easy.

Well, it was.

“This damn hare will not give me a good shot!” Lance mumble to himself.

He was crouching up on the nearby ridge overlooking the small valley, hidden in the tall grass. He been here for ages and with little cover from the harsh summer sun. The hare popped up from the ditch it was just out of sight. Knocking one of his arrows, he started to pull on the bow’s string to shoot.

The mechanical roar of machine frightens the hare and Lance to where he lost the arrow to miss-fire.

“Shit!” Lance quickly turned to find where the source of the angry machine in the forest close the small valley.

The tree line held no movement, just still plantlife. That was till the next screech of the machine mad eh the birds fly off, giving him a direction to investigate. He quickly grabbed his rucksack and heft it over his shoulder and took off to find the machine.

What he didn't think would find would be a Carja fighting a very pissed off [Sawtooth](https://img00.deviantart.net/1598/i/2017/066/7/5/hzd__ravager__by_xelku9-db130n8.jpg) with nothing but a sword.

'This hunter is crazy!'

The Sawtooth screeched before it lunged at the hunter, who rolled out of the way to avoid the sharp claws and teeth. What he didn't think would happen that the hunter would spot and run at him, bring the very angry, very big machine at him.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, you crazy Carja!" Lance quickly turned on his heel and started to spirit away.

He heard the carja hunter yelled something but he was focused on trying to find a place to hide, he didn't notice that they grabbed him and pulled him behind a boulder.

“All Mother tits! What are you doin-”

“Just shut up!” The Carja shushed him.

Lance glared at the hunter, not wanting the Sawtooth to find them from the argument, it was not worth dying over. Even though he really wanted to whack some sense into their thick skull with his bow.

The Carja peaked around the edge to find the machine. He looked worried and angry is that was possible.

“Is... is there a way to get to Day Tower from here?” the carja asked quietly not the alert the Sawtooth that was surely lurking about, waiting to rip them apart.

“Figures you don’t know the area, you’re on the wrong side of the mountain. Day Tower is the south west of here over the mountains. It would be faster to backtrack to Dawn’s Sentinel.” Lance told the carja as he looked for a way to get far away from the Sawtooth.

“WHAT! I’m that far from there. . .”

Lance tilted his head towards them waiting for them to continue, but he did not. Then he noticed the Sawtooth not far from them, the Carja surveyed the machine that there waiting for them.

“I’m going back out there to get my dagger out of that beast’s hide, you can stay here and be quiet.” the Carja told Lance.

Glaring at the hunter, Lance watches them stand and run at the machine.

The Sawtooth roared and lunged at the hunter, who rolled out the way under the beast and grabbing a dagger that was in the beast’s hide.

This gave Lance a wonderful shot at the machine’s eyes, which would down them for the Carja to get the killing blow at the machine’s wiring.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know how long this will be or how often it will be updated but I will try to finish this


End file.
